Joe Jonas and Ella's story
by jonaslover1992
Summary: This is a story about Joe Jonas and a girl called Ella. Just how they were best friend then they fell in love.. This is chapter one. I had no idea what categroy to put it in... so i chose this one.


Chapter One Ella's point of view - _I think I love him..._

I flung myself backwards onto my bed, in such a way that my legs were hanging off the side. Tears were still trickling down my face. I heard a noise from outside the door –which seemed odd considering no one else, was home. Moments later yet another creak in the hallway, I found myself trying to remember if I'd secured the front door. A hand turned the door knob to my bedroom, I heard the door screech as it was opened, yet I wasn't scared – probably because I was too upset. I looked up to see two familiar brown eyes, he smiled at me- a smile that usually made all my troubles go away. Not today though. His dark fringe covering his eye, he pushed it out of the way but it fell back in "its place" once again. I looked back up at the ceiling, holding in more tears. The fan was rotating slowly, slowly. "Babe" He said, his voice was irresistible. This time I couldn't help but grin. He chuckled "You're lucky I know where the key is. Why aren't you picking up the phone?" I shut my eyes, because doing so supposedly blocked out fifty percent of reality and that's what I wanted to do. I felt his arm brush up against mine as he lay down next to me. This sent a shiver down my spine. He kissed my forehead. "Bad day?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. "You have no idea" I whispered, still lying with my eyes closed.

He took my hand and placed it on his chest, a move which normally I would have seen as odd but today I loved it. This caused me to open one eye. I looked over at him and he smirked, I rolled my eyes and closed them, slowly, once again. More then anything I wanted to be here with this boy. "Ella." There was a hint of panic in his voice. I held in tears ready to explain but he didn't continue he just lay there beside me, in silence. I didn't know how long had passed, minutes, hours? I didn't care. I could hear him next to me breathing softly. A light breeze flowed through the window and I caught a strong whiff of his scent – he always smelt so good. "Ella, are you hungry or thirsty?" I was very thirsty. I nodded, my eyes still closed. He leant over and whispered into my ear "Let's go down to the kitchen then."

The kitchen was dark but I didn't want to turn on the light. It made everything seem too real. I made my way over to the bench; placing both palms of my hands on the bench I lifted myself up dangling my legs off the side. He walked towards me; I could only vaguely see his outline. I felt his cold hands on my thighs this made me flinch; he stepped back and went over to the fridge. I was disappointed. "Soda?" he asked. "Yes please" I only just managed to spit the words out when, tears came pouring down my face, I couldn't control them. "Ella, I'm really worried about you. Please tell me what's going on."

"J--J—o—e" This was all I managed to choke out before tears overwhelmed me once again. I hopped down from the bench my bare feet cold against the tiles, to my surprise Joe's face was only inches from mine. Our noses touched, only for a moment. I could feel his breath warm against my cold lips. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on mine. I dug my face into his chest; the warmth of his body was intoxicating. "Charlie's gone." I felt Joe push me away from his body; not harshly but as if to read the reaction on my face. "What do you mean Charlie's gone?" I hesitated Joe looked mad. "Ella, what do you mean Charlie's gone?"

"He...he cheated on me Joe and obviously I didn't want to be with him anymore so... he's g-one." I saw Joe's face abrupt with anger. "What do you mean he cheated on you?" I wished I hadn't spoken, trying to distract him I once again locked my arms around his waist but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them off his waist, causing them to swing 

violently, banging my sides."Ella! Tell me." He screamed. I was scared, I'd never seen Joe like this before; I'd never seen him this angry. I pressed myself back against the cabinets and slid down to the floor.

He glared down at me; he looked as if he were ready to yell at me again, so I saved him the trouble. I let out a loud, terrified scream and he gasped. My scream eventually turned into a mess of tears once again. Joseph just stood there shocked. I felt horrible. I had no idea what he was going to do. Slowly he shook his head and then left the room. I sat on the ground staring straight ahead. Upset at the fact he'd left the room. I started to remember the day I met Joseph.

flash back

I was at the beach with my older brother. We'd always been really close. Only one year between us. We were sitting there and he was just talking until suddenly he looked up and changed his tone "Ellllllaaaaa" he said playfully and pointed off into the distance. "What Darcy?" I looked up to where he was looking and there he was 5 "9", gorgeous brown eyes and his hair. Oh his hair! He was with a girl. A beautiful blonde girl. I didn't care though, it was Joe Jonas. Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers.

Present

"Joseph" I called out into the darkness. I gave up soon because I could tell that from here I could only get whinier. My head collapsed into my knees but I couldn't cry anymore. I was a hopeless wreck. Embarrassed, I lay on the kitchen floor. I could feel the cold tiles on my cheek. Within a minute I heard a car pull up to the driveway and steps as someone approached the front door. Moments later someone was in the kitchen and the light was on. "Ella, what are you doing? Are you ok?" Darcy had real concern in his voice, I felt really bad. "I'm fine Darcy, please believe me." I sat up as I spoke. He raised a single eyebrow and shook his head. "Do I look stupid?"

flash back

Joe sat next to me. "Ella, Taylor broke up with me". I couldn't say anything. Shock overwhelmed me. At that moment my phone started buzzing, it was Charlie. "I see your boyfriend is calling." Joe went to stand up and walk away but I grabbed my phone and hurled it off the roof into the Jonas' swimming pool then I grabbed his hand. "Your insane" he said with a smile but he sat back down and put his hand around me. "You're my best friend Ella, I love you" Then he put his other hand around me and rested his head against my shoulder. "You're truly gorgeous, Mr Jonas." And he smiled his most gorgeous smile and I laughed.

present

Joe walked back into the room and Darcy stood up glaring at him. It was so like Darcy to automatically assume it was Joe that had upset me. "What is wrong with my sister?" Joe looked down at me, right into my eyes. He seemed in a lighter mood then before. He smiled only for a second and then his face creased into a frown. "Man.. you know this wasn't me" Darcy nodded and shrugged. "What's up Eleanor? What's really wrong?" I cringed at my proper name. I decided I wasn't going to stay here explaining this crap to my brother and best friend. I stood up and I walked out of the room. "ELEANOR!" I kept walking. Darcy came 

up behind me and grabbed my arm with so much force I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. "Darcy let go of me" He looked at me but didn't let go. I wanted to kill him and I had so much anger pumping through my blood, I punched him right in the nose. "Eleanor!" This time it wasn't Darcy but Joe. "What have you done are you insane?" I looked at Darcy and there was blood everywhere. I started to feel bad until he got up and kicked me in the stomach. The pain was excruciating, I let out a long scream. I crumbled back onto the floor. "You fucking idiot! Don't touch me again. I'm going." Then he turned to Joe "Sort her out before I get back." And with that he left.

Here is a shocking new twist to the tale; I once again burst into to tears. I heard footsteps leaving the room. I was shocked and incredibly angry. I used all the strength in me to get up and stumble to the kitchen. Joe was sitting on a stool, face in hands. I couldn't believe my eyes, I'd just been physically kicked and Joe sat in the kitchen sulking. His presence in the room was overpowering my feeling of anger. I slowly approached Joe and stroked his hair. He looked up and showed a small smile before his face hardened again. I couldn't understand why he was so angry. He pushed his seat backwards so he was a few more inches from the bench and then tapped his knee twice; a suggestion for me to come and sit on his lap. I looked into his eyes and could see genuine sympathy. I knew he just didn't know how to show it. I climbed up onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his chest. He sat stroking my long brown hair. My nose and lips were brushed up against his neck and I could feel him breathing. I started feeling really tired and I'd almost forgotten the events from earlier that day...Almost. Joe leant down and whispered into my ear "Come on. I'll take you upstairs. It's been a long day and I think you need some sleep" I wrapped my legs around him and hugged myself closer to his chest. I closed my eyes and tried to think of him, over everything else.

The sun shone through my window; it was morning but I felt like I'd been asleep forever. Yesterday's events all seemed like a strange blur. I turned onto my side and there he was two inches from my face. He was gorgeous; just lying there. He had taken his shirt off to sleep and I felt myself staring at his chest. He always looked so gorgeous. I turned back to look at the roof. The fan was still on, rotating slowly like normal. I reached over and found myself picking up my copy of _Twilight. _I loved this book and I'd read it so many times I'd lost count.

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second there was a part of him -  
and I didn't know how dominant that part might be -  
that thirsted for my blood,

And a third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably  
in love with him.

And then it hit me. It was so simple and I'd been trying to deny it for ages. I was too, unconditionally and irrevocably in love...with Joe.


End file.
